


AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

by LonleyRat_owo



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonleyRat_owo/pseuds/LonleyRat_owo
Summary: i suck at writing owoi gave up at the end so no more chapters sorry :)i only posted this cuz i promised my best friend i would post it so HEY Sophia :Pbut my ADHD didnt let me stay focused for long so it took like 5 months
Relationships: Mitch Mueller/Jonas Wagner
Kudos: 6





	AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Saturday 12:37  
Mich: Heyyyyyyyyy, r u awak??

Me: Yeah! What do you need?

Mich: i mis uuuuuuuuuuu <3  
Mich: i wanna c u :(

Me: I miss you too... I’ll ask Steve to hang out, sound good?

Mich: 2 late i just left the trailer parc.  
Me: Mich... What did I say about just leaving the trailer park at 12 am…? 

Mich: c’mon... i miss u babe :( 

Me: fine... 30 minutes 

Mich: ur the best bby <3

Me: I know XD

Saturday 12:50

Mich: im at ur window, itz colder than a witchs tit out here

Me: I’m cominggggg, just wait a sec I need to put my shirt back on.

Mich: waaat, no leav it off ;) 

Me: fineeeee

Joan tossed her off her comfy bed and stepped on the wood floor quietly. She walked over to the only window in her room and opened it slowly. “Mich?” She whispered. “I’m ‘ere.” Joan sighed in relief, “just making sure, the last time you came over, you went to Sid’s room, He still wont stop bothering me about it.” She moved out of the way so Mich could step inside her room. “I said I was sorry.” She looked at Joan with a small smile. “That’s not the only thing, you started to get in the bed with him, whilst he was sleeping!” Joan tried her best to look angry at Mich, didn’t work. “not my fault you and him look da same.” She ‘’argued’’ back. “Mich... He was sleeping. I was texting you not even 10 minutes before.” 

She closed her window (because in Michs words it was colder than a witches tit) and hugged Mich> Mich was usually the one who showed affection in public, but when it was just the two of them, Joan was the cuddliest bitch ever. “I love you Mich...” She whispered into Michs’ back. “I love ya too Joanie” Michs’ voice was quite and soft, Joan liked hearing that voice from Mich. Joan let go of the hugged and went to kiss Mich. Mich obviously kissed back, while kissing Joan she picked her up and plopped Joan onto her bed. Joan pulled away from the kiss, Mich laid down next to Joan and huffed. “What’s wrong Michy?” Joan sat up and moved to sit on Michs’ lap. “Nothin’ Baby.” She responded, placing her large bony hands on Joan hips. “okayyy, whatever you say” she looked down at Mich. “Mich… I just realized; we’ve never went on an actual date.” Mich hummed in response. “shit yer right, where do ya wanna go?”

Mich is the type of girlfriend, that would do anything to please her precious Joan, but Joan is the exact same with Mich. 

“You need to enjoy yourself too” she attempted to look angry, making Mich chuckle under her breath. “I’ll be happy if yer happy.” Joan punched Michs’ stomach softly. “no, stop with that ‘I’ll be happy if you’re happy’ bullshit.” She made air quotes with her fingers. “fine, fine” Mich put up her hands in defense. “where do ya wanna go Joanie” She sat there for a second, her body moving with each breath that Mich took. “maybe… we could like- this sounds so stupid but 7-11?” She looked into Michs amber eyes and smiled nervously. Mich sat up slowly, Joan moving with her. “when do ya wanna do it?”. “I could ask Steve to do it later today!” Joan said excitingly. 

\--After an hour—

“Mich…” she mumbled into Michs’ chest, “yeh” Mich ran her fingers through Joan’s hair knowing it helps her fall asleep. “I love you…” she said sleepily. “I love ya too” she kissed the top of Joan’s head. Joan cuddled Mich tighter than before. “Why?” she pulled away and looked into Michs’ beautiful amber eyes. “whadda mean?” Mich questioned. “Why did you act so different in middle school? And now you act like this with me…” she added on to her question from before. “I- Well I didn’t know howda’ deal with havin’ a crush on a girl, ‘specially you.” Joan didn’t know how to respond; it wasn’t the answer she was expecting from Mich. 

“I- wow. I wasn’t expecting that answer” Joan’s lights flickered a bright pink, and her face turned a faint red. Mich just smiled at Joan. “can I go smoke real quick?” she stared blankly at Joan, she just sighed. “I told you to try and stop” she mumbled. “I know, I know. I’ve only had 3 today...” 

Whilst Mich was outside smoking, Joan heard a door close. She knew it was Deanna, from the way the door was slammed. She whispered to herself. She slowly walked to the window where Mich was and tapped her shoulder. “Mich, Deanna’s awake…”. Mich just grunted, threw her cigarette on the ground, and stepped on it. She shut Joan’s window and sat down on her bed “what the fuck is she doin’ up at 3 am?”. “For some reason she checks all the room in the middle of the night. So, you’ll have to hide in there.” She pulled Mich off her bed and pushed Mich to her closet. “okay, okay I’m goin’.” Mich sat down in the closet and turned on her phone to do whatever Mich does on her phone. Joan walked over to bed and laid down, pretending to sleep (so she wouldn’t get in trouble with Deanna). A few minutes later she heard her room door open with a loud “Joan?” came from the darkness of her room. Mich held her breath just in case. It was obviously from Deanna. She didn’t say anything or move for obvious reasons (Deanna would whoop her arse). 

Deanna left Joan’s room and went back to her own room. Joan quietly got up and opened the closet door. “come on,” she held her hand out for Mich to grab. Mich held on to Joan’s’ hand as she struggled to get up. “wanna cuddle?” Joan suggested. She pulled Mich to her bed before she could respond. “I mean yeah.” Joan flopped onto her bed, rolling to her side to give Mich space to lay down. She laid down next to Joan wrapping her long bony arm around Joan’s waist. Joan kicked at her blanket trying to get it near enough to cover them both (those big puffy one from Ikea and they’re usually white… U know what I’m talking about? OH, and they keep you cold, their nice). They both know Joan will end up taking it all later in the night.

-around 4 am-  
Joan had to go to the bathroom. She tried to move around to get more comfortable, but as usual Mich had a death grip. “Michhhhh” she shook the arm around her waist, “wake up… I need to go to the bathroom” Mich let out a groan but continued sleeping. “Mich I swear to god.” She shook her arm one time. Mich let out a groggy “noooo, yer warm” The arms around her waist tightened a bit. She tried sitting up. “I need to go to the bathroom.” She whined. Mich loosened her grip in her waist, she got off her bed trying her best not to make it creak, opened her door, and slowly walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. She tired her best to go to the bathroom as quickly as possible. She ran back to her room (cuz she’s kinda scared of the dark), climbed back in bed and hugged Mich. “I’m cold” Joan whispered into Mich’s chest. “yeh, its fuckin’ cold as shit”. “how is it cold as shit Mich” Joan giggled “I don’t fuckin’ know” she shrugged. They sat in silence for a good 15 minutes before Mich cleared her throat. “so…” she began “we still hanging out later today?”. Joan pulled away from Michs’ chest and giggled, “you can never get enough of me, can you?” she teased. “o’course I can’t” Joan was expecting that answer


End file.
